Infirmary Blues
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Daniel's been in a coma for thriteen days. DanJan


_A/N: I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review._

_Paring: Daniel/Janet_

He'd been in a coma for thirteen days now. Completely unresponsive. Like he was dead.

But she wasn't about to give up on him.

There was no medical reason for the coma he was in. The wound in Daniel's chest had healed and the swelling from the concussion had gone down. He shouldn't still be unconscious. But he was. And that was what had Dr Janet Fraiser both stumped and concerned.

_Flashback to PX8-927_

_The stargate had been blocked by Jaffa. There was gunfire and blood everywhere._

_They were in a desert, the heat blaring down on them, sand in their shoes. There was just yellow as far as she could see. The Jaffa had them surrounded. Col O'Neill and Teal'c were holding them off while Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and herself took out the guards defending the gate._

_They'd been exploring some ruins for three days. Daniel had been able to translate a lot of the text and came to a conclusion that this planet had once been home to a race of people that had been whipped out by the Goa'uld. _

_They ducked behind some large boulders._ _Sam and Daniel attempted to kill the guards while Janet covered them. They fired a few rounds of bullets and watched the Jaffa fall to the ground. Janet made a dash for the DHD and began to dial the gate home. The gate kawooshed to life and she radioed for O'Neill and Teal'c to get their asses over._

_Janet stood up and turned around, about to step through the wormhole. She froze when she heard the sound of a zat gun. Sam was unconscious a few feet away and she stood face to face with a Jaffa warrior. He pointed his staff weapon at her, about to fire when she saw Daniel tackle the man to the ground. She heard the staff weapon fire and pulled out her own. She fired two shots into the man and watched his body go limp. She pushed him off of Daniel and began putting pressure on the wound in his chest. The staff weapon had hit him. Blood was also coming from his head; he must have landed on a rock. He was out cold._

_She saw O'Neill dive through the gate whilst Teal'c knelt down by Major Carter's side. Help arrived a few minutes later._

_End Flashback_

"Come on, Daniel," she mumbled to his still form. "Wake up."

He was lying deathly still in the infirmary bed. Only his chest was moving. His hair was in its usual scruffy state, a shade of rusty brown. His expression was calm and peaceful, like he was in a deep sleep. Well, in a way he was.

She had barely left his side since they got back to Earth. Major Carter was fine once she regained consciousness and was released the next day. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She never liked seeing her friends get hurt, but she hated seeing Daniel in pain. She couldn't deny that there was something between them. Something more than friendship. Some sort of frisson, a tremor of intense attraction.

Love?

What? No, that's ridiculous, she thought. She wasn't in love with Daniel Jackson. He was her friend, her colleague, nothing more. Right?

Janet rubbed her eyes wearily and looked at her watch. Almost midnight, most of the staff would be on they're way home. But not her. She'd stay in case he woke up and needed her.

She heard the door open and turned around to see Sam Carter walking in. She was dressing in a blue uniform, her blonde hair falling over her eyes. She really needed it cut. Janet smiled when she remembered O'Neill offering to do it for her.

"Anything?" asked Major Carter.

The small brunette shook her head. "No change."

Carter frowned. "I'm sure he'll be fine," she said. "I take it you won't be going to bed tonight. Do you want a coffee?"

"Sure."

Sam squeezed her shoulder gently and left the room, leaving Janet alone again. The only sound was the heart monitor attached to Daniel, letting her know that he was still alive.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She sighed and checked his vitals again. Still nothing.

She brushed some hair out of his eyes, wishing they would open.

Janet looked around the room, making sure that there was no one watching and then looked back at Daniel's prone form.

It always worked in movies, right?

She leaned forward above his face and closed her eyes. She lent down and gently brushed her lips against his. They were warm, not hot, not cold. His lips tasted of coffee. With the amount he drank, Janet guessed that was what he always tasted of.

She heard the heart monitor speed up slightly and quickly pulled back.

Daniel's ocean blue eyes slowly fluttered open. He knew the feeling of the soft infirmary beds and the familiar smell of antiseptic. He looked up to see the smiling face of Janet Fraiser standing over him.

He also noticed that her hand was on his, stroking warm, soothing patterns on his skin.

"Hey," he whispered his voice slightly hoarse. His head throbbed lightly and he felt like he hadn't eaten in a while.

"Hey," she whispered back, pressing her forehead to his. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," he smiled.

"Nothing we can do about that until tomorrow I'm afraid," she lent down and pressed another tender kiss on his lips. Only this time he kissed her back.

Sam Carter smiled as she watched her friends from the doorway. She was glad to see Daniel awake again. The man seemed to have more lives than a litter of cats.

"It's about time the two of you got together," she said as she walked up to the bed, a tray of coffee in her hand.

Daniel chuckled and entwined his and Janet's fingers. This was certainly his favourite way that Janet had ever saved his life.


End file.
